The Abyss
The Abyss is a chaotic plane, inhabited by demons and subjected to strong magic currents. It is considered an intermediate between the Mortal Realm and the Elemental Planes. Description A place very different from the Mortal Realm, the Abyss is deemed to have a closer bond to the Elemental planes. To those well-versed in the subject the Abyss may appear similar to the Spirit Realm with its constantly changing reality. The difference between them is that what transpires in the Abyss very much is real whereas in the Spirit Realm it is difficult to tell truth from fiction. The most common practice to associate with the denizens of the Abyss is to actually summon them. This brings a demon to the Mortal Realm, which by many might be considered bad. It is nothing compared to finding oneself in the Abyss, and thankfully the only way of getting there is through opening a portal, although some superstitious people claim it is where sinners will eventually end up after death. Entering the Abyss is not something done lightly. Not only need the portal be kept open at all costs, demons are able to sense magic which will eventually allow them to find any portal and through it they would be free to manifest into the Mortal Realm. The landscape of the Abyss look very real and is so too. The earth is commonly red and thick, like drying mud, and black rocks and multicolored grasses protrude from it and huge mountains rise in the distance. But it contains many impossibilities such as floating islands, which may or may not be upside down, sideway waterfalls and so on. Magical energies constantly change the landscape so it is impossible to use landmarks for finding one’s way back. Any animals such as dogs or horses will never willingly enter and if somehow forced through they will quickly become mad. Mages will find their magical powers enhanced, but also their own weakness towards it. For those who stay long enough – usually the rest of their lives – a pattern will eventually emerge in the changing landscape. The solution is not to think in three dimensions but rather five, but this is nothing a sane brain is very good at engaging in. Characteristics In the Abyss the difference between dream and reality is erased. As a consequence, madness is a dangerous thing in the Abyss. Any mental disturbance acquired might quickly cause bodily changes as well. Certain body parts might grow twisted or change color, grow scales or claws. The affect this might have on a person’s sanity may in a worst case scenario lead to further mutations. Inhabitants The Abyss is inhabited by creatures known as demons. Often portrayed as evil and manipulative, associating with them has always been considered bad. Regardless, demons can be both friendly and hostile and travelers into the Abyss are bound to encounter their share of both. If they do not wish to fight them all diplomacy might be a good option. Demons speak a language of their own which is unfortunately unspeakable by humans except when aided by magic. Category:Planes of Existence